


《洛丽塔》2

by Eva123



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123
Summary: 最后提醒，洛丽塔梗，有幼童向，伪父子！！！不能接受的立马退出！！！我写我的不接受指责！！！





	《洛丽塔》2

 

       李赫宰更年轻一些的日子，也就是他作为一个俊俏富有青年的时期，像是在风中飘过去的一片纸。

       他无疑是个嘴巴灵巧的男人，在和所有人的相处中，他总坦然，热情而幽默的，而对于那些出于“身体交流”方面，他永远都记不住任何一个人的相貌和名字，那个有着褐色美丽卷发的女孩儿，或者是那个挑染着酒红色，表面严肃其实背地里浪荡不堪的女人，他记不住任何一个，和那个在十二岁勾起他欲望之火的男孩儿相比，这些所谓的相遇不过就是用身体支付的交易罢了。

      他的洛丽塔，他纯洁的天使，被永远放在他思想海洋里孤岛的一只小小的雀儿。

 

      在结束一段为期不到一个月的恋爱之后，他也拿到了自己的毕业证书和当时风靡的心理医生资格证，提着自己的行李箱踏上了火车站，这个城市缺少那些像玫瑰花瓣那种红润活泼的孩子，它更像是一潭死水，这简直就是一种致命的打击。

      他在一张传单上看到了一个大家庭正在找房客，他们照片上温馨舒适的房子在更远的乡下，传单上还附了一张全家福以显得自己的热情好客，那是个一家五口，一对夫妇加三个儿子，李赫宰看着那张照片看了好久，然后拨通了那个号码。

      然后他小心翼翼的叠好传单，放进了钱包的夹层。

      那个被两个哥哥夹在中间的，穿着水军校服的男孩儿，才是让他留下来的理由。

 

      第二天的傍晚他提着行李箱，疲惫不堪的下了火车，那户人家非常热情的提出要去接他，顺便购买一些周末聚餐用的食材，李赫宰在车站的厕所里照了好一会儿的镜子，已确定自己的大衣没有出现尴尬的皱褶，礼帽也没有粘上恼人的污渍，眼镜干净没有起雾，他对着自己露出一个和蔼的笑容，这才转身走了。

      坐上车的时候他才发现坐在副驾驶上的不是那个最小的男孩儿，而是一个舔着棒棒糖，长的更加嚣张艳丽的少年，应该是那个把手放肆的放在弟弟腰上的哥哥，他仿佛注意到了李赫宰的目光，歪着头冲他怀着一点恶意的笑了，露出两颗尖锐的虎牙，而他憨厚的父亲很明显什么都没有发现，他一边开车一边用低沉缓慢的声音描述这个家庭，现在李赫宰知道了，他留意的男孩儿叫李东海，而这个在副驾驶上的小恶魔叫金希澈。

     这一家人的姓并不统一，在场的人对此都好像毫无反应，用金希澈的话来说就是“都可以有我这样的美貌了，就没有什么是不可能的。”

     他总是有种超越年纪的成熟气质，还有动物般敏感的直觉，他不喜欢李赫宰，这个看起来斯文俊俏的男人眼里有种不能明说的渴望，这让他感到危险和厌恶。

 

   

     他们花了大半个小时到了房子，借着最后一点阳光他打量了一番这间对于一家人过大的房子，它看起来确实像他写的那样干净舒适，包括他租下来的自己的房间，女主人还贴心的在他床头放了一束洋甘菊，他收拾好行李，挂好礼帽和大衣，坐在窗台前看一本翻了几页的小说，远远的看到一个小小的身影灵活的跑向这栋屋子，那个身影会让人无意间想到类似于鹿这一类生物。

     再进一点就能看清了，飞扬的，看起来有点长但无比柔软的黑发，一双好像盈满了水的眸子，比起照片，本人看起来更像一块加多了奶油，上面还点缀着草莓和蜜色焦糖的布丁，这个好看的过分的男孩儿在他纤细的小腿上穿了一双过膝的袜子，李赫宰这才注意到他手里还抱着一个足球。

     来的时候他完全没有注意到这儿还有球场，或许，李赫宰摸着下巴，他可以去陪这个小甜饼好好踢一场足球。

     

     女主人用喊家人的语气叫李赫宰下楼吃饭，他合上书，推开门，那个冒着甜气的男孩儿直直的撞进他怀里，一时间让李赫宰不知道是该洁癖发作推开那具还有汗珠的身体，还是搂住少年人刚抽条的腰肢。

     但是男孩儿很快站直身体，然后给了他一个巨大的拥抱的笑脸：“欢迎你。”

     然后推开他正对着李赫宰的房间门，里面很快传来了衣物的摩擦声和水流的声音。

     李赫宰搂紧了大衣，对着门莫名其妙的笑出来，然后一边回应女主人的催促，一边用衣物遮挡住下体的异常。

 

 

     


End file.
